


Tea and Cookies

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Brittany invites herself to tea and cookies with Adam and brings along a friend





	

“You don’t look like an apple.”

“Ah….. Thank you?” Adam said to the large stuffed pink cat with human legs. There was a minute of silence before he cleared his throat and asked, “Can I help you?”

“Not this time,” the cat told him. “At least I don’t think so.” There was a minute of humming and the cat broke into an elaborate dance routine that finally revealed the person behind all that pink. “Oh! This is for you.” The cat leapt at him - or was thrown - and Adam’s arms were suddenly full of squishy fluff.

“Thank you,” Adam said again, somewhat at a loss for words. He recognized his visitor from Kurt’s photos but couldn’t remember her name. Her presence - and the cat’s - had him rather muddled. “Would you like to come in?”

“Finally,” the giver of stuffed cats replied with a bright smile. “I was afraid the cookies would be gone.”

“No, they’re just about to come out of the oven.” At that moment the buzzer went off and he hurried to the kitchen, setting the pink cat down on a chair. There was a moment of confusion what with his visitor bustling around getting cups and pouring tea that Adam didn’t remember brewing. Bemused, he set the trays of perfectly baked chocolate chip cookies on the cooling racks.

“Tea?” she asked, taking a seat and holding up a cup.

“Yes, thank you.” Adam joined her at the table and took a tentative sip mostly to calm himself. He’d expected to have a quiet afternoon while Kurt was at work. “I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten your name.”

“It’s Brittany. I saw you from a distance once when I was visiting Santana.” She leaned closer and studied him. “You don’t look like an apple.”

“Yes, I believe you’ve said that. The Apples is my singing group.” A wave of relief swept over Adam and he picked up a cookie, still warm from the oven. It wasn’t until he’d taken a bite that he remembered that he’d left them on the tray to cool. Well, someone had. He was starting to feel a bit lightheaded. He’d been cleaning the windows earlier - perhaps he’d inhaled too many fumes from the cleaning solution.

“Eat your cookie,” Brittany urged. “They’re really good.” She ate another one and looked around the kitchen, humming and tapping her feet.

Obediently, Adam finished the first cookie and ate a second between sips of tea. By the time his plate and cup were empty he was feeling better.

“There,” Brittany said with a nod. “Much better. Kurt will be here soon and I need to explain a few things before he arrives.”

“This,” she pointed at the stuffed cat, “is Sparkle. You should have a real cat for your familiar but this building doesn’t allow pets so…” she shrugged. “You and Kurt will have to share, that’s why I got you a big cat.”

“Familiar?” Adam stammered. He’d read enough fantasy to recognize the term for a witch’s helper but what did that have to do with him and Kurt?

“Don’t look so concerned,” Brittany reached over and patted Adam’s hand. “I know all about magic. I went to MIT.”

“MIT? Isn’t that for studying science?”

“Sure,” Brittany agreed. “Numbers and math equations are just a different way of writing spells and incantations.”

“Alright,” Adam nodded. Explained like that it did seem reasonable. “But what does any of that have to do with Kurt and I needing Sparkle?”

“I told you,” Brittany reminded him with a fond laugh. “You and Kurt need a familiar if you are going to start using your magic.”

“Brittany,” Adam leaned forward, meeting her gaze as he told her as gently as he was able that neither he nor Kurt had any magic.

“Of course you do. You’ve seen Kurt on stage and he’s seen you. Why else would you have been drawn together so intensely.”

Adam leaned back, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. It was true that his attraction to Kurt was instantaneous and all-consuming. The moment that Kurt stepped in front of the audience at the Winter Showcase three years ago, Adam had been entranced.

“Now you understand,” Brittany said, laughing happily and clapping her hands. Without warning she launched out of her seat and wrapped him up in a tight hug. Adam laughed along with her and hugged her back just as enthusiastically.

“I have to go now. Tell Kurt I said ‘hi’ and I’ll text him to arrange your magic lessons.”

“Wait. I thought you were going to tell Kurt about…” Adam gestured toward the cat, …“everything.”

“You’ll do a much better job,” Brittany insisted. “Anything you can’t answer he can ask the next time we meet.” She gave him another hug, then stepped back and disappeared.

Adam was still staring at the empty space when she reappeared in the kitchen, empty cookie tin in hand.

“Do you mind if I take some of these for Santana?”

“Help yourself,” Adam waved vaguely and went to pour himself something stronger than tea.

“Thanks,” Brittany called, fading out slowly this time with the full tin in her hands. Just before she vanished completely she said, “Don’t forget to check the oven.”

“Check the oven?” Adam shrugged and did as she suggested, finding another perfectly baked tray of cookies to replace the ones she’d taken. He set them to cool and turned off the oven, checking it three times before he was convinced nothing else would appear. 

Bottle of beer in hand, he picked up Sparkle and settled on the sofa. Feeling a little ridiculous but unable to resist, he snapped his fingers and fell backwards when the television turned on. It was only after he’d snapped three more times with no result that he realized he’d stepped on the remote.

::end::

**Author's Note:**

> This is [Sparkle ](http://www.squishable.com/pc/squish_pink_kitty_15/Big_Animals/Squishable+Pink+Kitty)


End file.
